


A Very Good Thing

by Feathers



Category: Funhaus (RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers/pseuds/Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know the benefit of wearing my glasses all the time?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “Cute/sweet smut of Matt/James or Matt/Lawrence because so days it’s not a rush.”
> 
> See, giving me the choice is risky because I suck at decision making but here goes.

“Keeping your glasses on?” Peake breathed out, arching up from the bed as Lawrence combed one hand through the other man’s hair. There was so much of it and it really was something to behold.

“I always wear my glasses,” Lawrence huffed, pinching the tip of the condom and spreading it with the leftover lube that was on his hand. He was positioning himself when Peake’s hands held his face, fingers reaching back to the arms of his glasses and wiggling them, making the frames jump up and down on his nose.

“I know,” Peake said plainly, grin becoming something warm and comforting. He leaned up to peck a small kiss at the corner of Lawrence’s lips. “You don’t have to, but I understand if you’d rather keep them on.” Lawrence side-eyed him with a shy smirk, and leaned in to capture his mouth. The way Peake’s mouth fell open against his mouth when Lawrence slowly pushed in somehow changed the taste of him. To what, he didn’t know. But it was good. Even with all of the prep he felt tight and welcoming.

They remained soft, slow, and leisurely and Peake melted beneath him. Lawrence got one hand around Matt’s cock and pumped in time as he peppered light kisses over every bit of skin his mouth could reach. A kiss at the corner of his jaw. A kiss at the base of his neck. A bite at his shoulder, and more tiny nips leading up Matt’s neck to nibble at his earlobe. Lawrence heard the man’s quiet gasp and whine. Even if Matt Peake was so quiet, every noise he made meant something special.

“You know the benefit of wearing my glasses all the time?” Lawrence muttered against Matt’s skin, simultaneously circling his thumb around the tip of Matt’s dick. There was no answer, as expected, so Lawrence just brought Peake’s legs to wrap higher around his waist. The angle change caused the man beneath him to make the most adorable of open mouth-eyes shut faces and Lawrence felt hands slide up his shoulders and hold firmly around his neck. “Being able to see you make faces like that.”

Matt’s expression morphed into a bright smile, an airy chuckle coming out. “I hope that’s a good thing.”

“Oh it’s a very good thing,” Lawrence assured him, feeling his own smile grow wide.

Their rhythm picked up speed. Lawrence’s kisses and bites became a little bit harder. Matt’s thoughtful embrace became scratches down his back. The hand that wasn’t pumping him went to Matt’s chest, fingers circling and pinching his nipples into cute little buds that Lawrence would then lick and nibble at. Lawrence hadn’t noticed his glasses were slipping until he felt Matt readjust them for him, bringing their gazes to each other. It didn’t last, because with a particularly powerful thrust, Matt threw his hand behind him to the headboard, his other hand digging more scratches into Lawrence’s pale skin, his eyes were squeezed tight and a rough groan made its way out of his mouth. Lawrence then felt Matt throb and come in his hand, Matt’s body clenching in orgasm around him, bringing him over the edge as well.

They stayed there for a moment or two while their bodies relaxed, Lawrence neglecting to pull out and Matt all but going limp beneath him. Even in his daze, Lawrence pressed butterfly kisses across Matt’s face, whom just hummed in approval.

“Would you be opposed to me trying them on?” Matt piped up after a while, voice lax with what could be presumed to be exhaustion. “I never got to earlier.” Lawrence looked up from his place tucked into Matt’s shoulder and arched an eyebrow. He wasn’t met with a mischievous smirk, or anything other than light curiosity.

“Sure,” he said quietly, only slightly confused. He felt more than saw Matt remove his glasses, fumble for a second or two, and then the black frames were on Matt’s face, albeit a little crooked. The glasses, along with the very ruffled hair, the scruffy beard, and a delightfully still naked, hairy body, all added up to what was a very, very pretty picture. Lawrence, somewhat awestruck as to the idea that Matt could somehow become even hotter, gave him a sloppy grin of approval. Matt just laughed. Which was also hot.

“You should wear glasses more often,” he teased, kissing him softly before rolling over to lie on his side beside the very beautiful man.

“Maybe if these didn’t make everything look like the inside of a fishbowl.”

**Author's Note:**

> ??????????????????????????
> 
> burnieisabottom.tumblr.com


End file.
